1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a distance measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a scheme which enables three-dimensional measurement utilizing distance dependence of time of flight (TOF) of a light pulse, which time of flight is from transmission of a light pulse to reception of the light pulse reflected and returning from an object. In measuring a distance according to this scheme (hereinafter referred to as the TOF scheme), presence of other TOF distance measuring system within the measurement range causes interference of projected light pulses, which results in an error in the measured distance, impairing the measurement precision.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-235390 discloses a scheme for dynamically detecting such interference, with a system that determines, in the state where a distance measuring sensor that interferes is previously known, an occurrence of interference based on whether a pulse arrives from other TOF distance measuring system within a specified interference detection time period. Thus, the system can detect and avoid interference.